


The White Wolf and The Fever

by Introvertatheart



Series: The White Wolf's New Life [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everyone Loves Bucky, M/M, Sick Bucky Barnes, Sickfic, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart
Summary: It doesn't take much for Bucky to get sick but when he does, it's terrifying for Steve to see him so sick.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The White Wolf's New Life [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952947
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	The White Wolf and The Fever

Steve wasn't a heavy sleeper. Decades of fighting have left him a light sleeper. He was only a deep sleeper is if he's a long, exhausted day. Yesterday was certainly one of those days. Bucky had been acting so strange. He was head tossing most of the day and shaking his head, like something was bothering him. Steve asked if he had a headache or something but Bucky only said his head hurts. Steve gave the last of the liquid ibuprofen and that didn't make a difference. The day ended with a near meltdown because Bucky was complaining about his head so much. He finally managed to calm down after he took his medication. But Steve had a gut feeling that there was something else going on.

He wasn't sure what woke him up tonight but he was steadily registering a noise. A whining noise. He was just barely to open his eyes when he heard screaming.

"Daddy!" Steve quickly jumped out of bed, spooking Chase and running to Bucky's room. He opened his door to see Bucky was screaming and cowering in the corner of his bed. Harley was licking his flesh arm.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm right here." The screaming stopped. Steve slowly hugged him. Bucky was trembling terribly, this had to have been a nightmare. "Hey, Bucky, what's going on?"

"Daddy. Daddy." He kept repeating it.

"I'm right here."

" _Mr. Rogers,_ _his temperature is a bit elevated. 100.1_ _._ " Friday said. Steve noticed Bucky was sweating a bit. He was pretty sure Bucky had been sweating in his sleep. It has happened before. "Sweet boy, I'm right here."

"Daddy."

"I'm right here, I promise." Steve looked at Bucky he wasn't blinking. He snapped his fingers in Bucky's face, still wasn't blinking.

"What are you seeing? Talk to me."

Bucky hit his thighs, which was already bruised. Steve grabbed his hands. Not really restraining, more of a grounding technique. Steve could see his pupils were dilating and contracting a bit fast.

"I'm right here, you're still at home." Steve rubbed his back. Bucky's trembling was starting to die down but his mind was still elsewhere. "Bucky, we're going to my room, okay? Just to lay down so you can relax." Steve was waiting for a response, a nod at the least but nothing. Steve picked him up and brought him to his room. Harley followed them into the room. Steve laid Bucky on the bed and covered him in his weighted blanket. Harley jumped on the bed and laid on his body. It was a tight fit with two large dogs and two super soldiers, there were going to be days and nights like this.

Bucky didn't usually have nightmares that left him dissociated. When he did, something had to been bothering Bucky. But this was concerning that the nightmare was so vivid that he fought through his medicine to wake up. And the more Steve began thinking about it, Bucky has been acting a bit strange since his ordeal with Rhodey.

Steve sighed deeply then hugged him from behind. He wish he could peek into Bucky's mind for just a minute to see what was going on. But all he could do is hold him.

Steve stayed up as the sun rose to make sure Bucky came out of his dissociative state okay but now something was more revealing, Bucky was still sweating. He has in and out of consciousness, whining and clinging onto Steve. This was either still the effects of his nightmare or something was actually going on.

A few hours into the morning, Steve's fear came true when Bucky began hacking. He looked over and saw Bucky was throwing up on the floor. "Oh, Buck." Steve rubbed his back. Bucky coughed, sitting up then began to cry. Steve touched his cheeks, he was unusually hot. "Sweetheart, you're getting a fever. Okay, let's get you in the shower so you can cool off." Steve helped him out of his onesie then sat him in the shower on mildly cool.

"Friday, what's his temperature?"

" _104.2"_

"No wonder he feels so sick. Okay, sit there for a few minutes, I'll be back." Steve got a towel and put it over the vomit. He probably needed to get a soup started, that is if Bucky wanted to eat. He got lounge pants, pajama shirt and a diaper from Bucky's room. He went back in the bathroom, Bucky had fallen asleep. "Wake up, sweet boy." Bucky whined then woke up. Steve turned off the shower and dressed him. He looked in the medicine cabinet, he didn't have an liquid ibuprofen. Of all things to not have now was the ibuprofen. At the very least he could get Bucky hydrated. "Do you think you can try to get some milk down?" Bucky whined again. Steve cleaned up the mess and threw it in the laundry basket. "Let's go downstairs." Steve carried him downstairs. He sat him on his rocking chair. "Dogs, out." Steve opened the door, Harley and Chase went outside. He went back to the living room and Bucky looked like he was about to throw up again. Steve got a small bucket from outside and set it next to him.

"I really don't have a good feeling about this."

" _Would you like for me to contact Dr. Banner?_ " Friday asked.

"Just let him know what's going on, hopefully this will go down a bit."

Steve hoped he hadn't jinx it.

Bucky did, unfortunately, get worse as the day went on. He slept a majority of the morning off and he was throwing up frequently. Steve had put ice packs under his arms to hopefully bring his fever down a bit more. Steve was in the laundry room when he heard Harley whining. He quickly came out the room and saw Bucky having a seizure. A violent one.

"Bucky, you're okay. It's okay." Steve moved the ice packs away. He was trying not to panic but Steve couldn't touch him until it was over. "I'm right here, you're okay." The seizure stopped Bucky was breathing abnormally hard. "Friday?"

" _I have contacted Dr. Banner, he will be here momentarily._ "

Steve held Bucky tightly. This wasn't like any other seizure or fever Bucky has had. Something was truly wrong with him.

After a few more minutes, Bruce, Nat and Sam came over. Bruce immediately gave Bucky an iv to ease the vomiting and antibiotics. He also gave an oxygen mask because Bucky's lungs sounded a bit raspy.

"I don't know what's causing this. He was acting strange yesterday. He said his head hurt but I thought he had a migraine. But at one this morning he woke up screaming from a nightmare and he was sweating, I thought he had just gotten hot. I should have noticed something was wrong earlier."

"Steve don't blame yourself. I think Bucky's immune system is at its weakest during the winter. He's going to get sick unfortunately. And I think he has an ear infection as well." Bruce said.

"Why is it so bad?"

"Well his body sort of just magnified whatever was wrong with him. He probably just got a nasty bug somewhere."

"Probably from going to London. I shouldn't have-"

"Steve, no. This is all the result of a weak immune system. He'll be okay. Do you want to hold him?" Bruce asked. Steve nodded and held Bucky. He was breathing a little easier but he was terrifyingly pale. His cheeks and ears were highlighted red. Steve felt guilty even though there was nothing he could do.

Later into the morning, everyone could see that Bucky was having a hard time battling this fever. The fever was fluctuating a lot, decreasing by a degree one hour then jumping back up by two degrees within minutes. He was delirious when he was awake and having vivid nightmares in his sleep. One thing Bruce mentioned was that Bucky was crying so much when he was awake because his sensory issues were most likely causing his ears to hurt worse. If he had a meltdown, it was going to end with sedation. His brain was already going through too much and a meltdown was not going to end well with him.

Bruce left to help Tony with a project that was guaranteed to explode if two people weren't there. Sam and Nat stayed to help Steve remain calm while Bucky battled out the fever.

"Noticed you got a new dog, he got a name?" Sam asked.

"What do you think his name is?"

"Chase?" The dog's ears popped up. Sam smiled. "He named him?" Sam pointed to Bucky. Steve nodded, he looked at Bucky. Face pale but still burning with fever. Then he felt Bucky move. Steve rubbed his forehead. Bucky opened his eyes, he stared at the ceiling then at Steve. "Hey sweetheart, you're okay." Bucky whined, rubbing his head on Steve's chest. "Your ears are hurting, I know." Bucky whined again then tried to pull himself away from Steve, he had gotten overheated. Steve laid him on his rocking chair and stretched.

"I don't like seeing him like this."

"Steve, he'll be back up and jumping around you before you know it." Nat said. Steve wanted to believe her but he wasn't sure. "He's battled worse remember?"

"Yeah, the pneumonia."

"He'll be okay. It's just a little bug."

"I sure hope so." Then Bucky began crying again. "What's wrong?"

"Off, hurts." He scratched at his metal arm. Steve took the arm off and rubbed his shoulder. "Hot."

"I know. Friday, what's his temperature?"

" _103.4_ "

"It's going down a bit, hopefully it will stay down and he will start coming around." Steve rubbed Bucky's head. His hair was sticking to his neck and face, a wet towel was not helping because Bucky didn't like anything on his face.

"Is anybody hungry?" Sam asked. Steve wasn't really hungry and he wasn't sure how Bucky's stomach would take to the smell of food. 

"If you want to make something you can." Steve said.

"I'll make my momma's soup mainly just the broth, hopefully the kid will gain some appetite soon." Sam got up and went in the kitchen. Steve kept an eye on Bucky, both dogs were pretty close to him and Steve gave Bucky his Lamby which he hasn't let go of.

"I know that look." Nat said.

"That I'm worried?"

"That and you're blaming yourself."

"Because I didn't notice it earlier. Yesterday he was head tossing and whining all day, I thought he had a migraine. This was never an option."

"And I'm pretty sure Bucky doesn't want to be sick either but it just happened. Nothing we can do about it but help him through it."

"I know." Steve rubbed Bucky's arm. He remembered these days when he was younger, stuck in bed with a high fever. Miserable. He can only imagine Bucky probably feels the same way.

Later in the day, Bucky was sleeping somewhat peacefully. Steve was sort of watching tv while keeping an eye on Bucky. Sam and Nat went back to the facility. They didn't want to leave but Steve assured them that he will call if Bucky suddenly got worse.

"Stevie." Steve turned his head to him, he wasn't awake. "Stevie."

"James, I'm right here." James startled awake then stared at Steve. "Are you okay?"

"Do I know you?" Steve's heart plummeted but he tried to remain calm.

"You do. It's Steve, remember?" James frowned then smiled.

"You sound like a Steve I remember. But he didn't have beard or dark hair. He was so tiny, used to get sick all the time. And he was stubborn. Likes to fight, he got beat up most of the time though."

"James, I am that Steve, you called me Stevie. The beard is just a result of time." Steve could see something sort of click in his head. Then he saw James staring at his dog tag.

"Steven G. Rogers. Oh, it is you. I thought you were smaller."

"I joined the army."

"Well that was dumb. What's that?" He pointed to the ring.

"Our wedding ring."

"Our? We're married?"

"Yes, you have one too, see." Steve pulled out his necklace from under his shirt.

"Oh, when did that happen?"

"A year ago but this is official. James, are you okay?"

"What is this?" He lifted his flesh arm to show the medical bracelet.

"Medical bracelet. James, please answer my question?"

"About what?"

"Are you okay?"

"Uh, honestly, no. Only because I hear things."

"You hear things?"

"Yeah, like a little boy is crying in my head and someone else is just there, you know?" Steve does know and he didn't need anymore proof that Bucky was experiencing confusion.

"Okay, do you think you can eat or drink something?"

"What's this thing in my arm?"

"James."

"And why-" James looked at his left arm, what was left of it. Steve saw the confusion turn into panic.

"James, listen to me."

"Where did my arm go?"

"James,"

"What happened? Who's screaming?"

"James," Steve touched his back, James kicked him back.

"You're not Steve. You're not my Steve. What did you do to me? Where's Steve?"

"James, I'm Steve. My mom's name is Sarah, remember?"

"You stole that from him." James tried to get up but his legs crumbled under him. Harley jumped up and licked his hand. "Get away from me. Who are you?" James backed himself into a corner.

"James, you need to calm down."

"No! Stop screaming!" James yelled and grabbed his hair. Steve grabbed his arm and sat behind him. James yelled and shook his head vigorously. James whined then suddenly became limp. He passed out. Friday didn't alert to a spike in his temperature or anything else concerning. Steve sighed and laid him on the couch. Bruce did warn him about this. If any of three woke up, not knowing who he was or acting erratically, he was to be sedated and brought to the facility. That was at the very most confusion spiraling into delirium. Steve turned his head to sedation needle sitting on the table, grateful that he hasn't used it.

A few hours into the night, Steve managed two hours of sleep. He heard whining from the dogs and realized it was time for them to go out. He let them out then checked on Bucky. His forehead was still hot but he wasn't boiling hot like he was a few hours ago. Hopefully a good sign the fever was breaking. He let the dogs back in then heard whining from Bucky. He went back to the living room, Bucky started to come around a bit.

"Hey, you okay?" Bucky began to cry. Steve sat next to him and rubbed his shoulder. "Oh, sweetheart, I know this sucks." He did, he truly did. "Do you think you can eat or drink something?" Bucky shook his head. He didn't have an appetite, but he needed something on his stomach so he could take his medicine.

Steve had an idea, he got a little of the chicken broth from Sam's soup, putting it in Bucky's sippy cup.

"Bucky, can you drink a little of this?" Bucky looked at him then at the cup. Steve gave him the cup, he took a small sip then shook his head. He whined again and shook his head.

"Your ears are probably popping." He said. It was probably better that Bucky was given some relief tonight by having his medicine. Steve went upstairs and crushed the pills, putting them in his drink. He went back downstairs, Bucky was still shaking his head a lot.

"Drink all of this, please." Bucky whined and shook his head. There wasn't much Steve could compromise with him. Then he remembered. "Do you want honey?" That seemed to gain some of his interest. "Finish this and I'll go get it." Bucky drank the chicken broth. Steve knew the taste was probably horrendous because of the medicine but he was taking it like a champ. Steve got the spoonful of honey, Bucky finished his drink then made grabby hand at Steve. Steve gave his spoon then held him on the couch.

Bucky whined then muffled something shook his arm.

"Is something hurting?"

"Out." He whined. He wanted the iv out.

"I'm sorry it has to stay for tonight. Just to be safe. Why don't we wrap it so it won't get snagged on anything?" Bucky whined again. Today was just not a good day. "Okay, how about a shower then we can sit in bed and watch a movie?" Bucky nodded. Steve set him on the couch then fed the dogs, they would come upstairs once they were done. Steve carried him upstairs, he undressed him then left him in the shower while he went and got clothes for him. He went back in the bathroom, Bucky looked slightly more alert. He hasn't flapped his hand since the fever started, but now he was doing it.

"Out." Bucky whined again.

"No, bud."

"All done." Steve sighed. Bucky loved showers, so much so that he would stay in there for about fifteen minutes. Five minutes proves he truly was sick. Steve laid him on the bed then wrapped his arm. "No Bucky bed?"

"When you're sick, you can sleep in daddy's bed." Bucky smiled then laid down. "Pick out a movie."

"Dory."

"Finding Dory? Have you seen it before?" Bucky looked at him, Steve took that as a he didn't remember. He put the movie on. Steve could see Bucky was still shaking his head. This ear infection was bugging him. There wasn't much he could do about it. As the opening sequence rolled in, the dogs came to bedroom and jumped in bed.

Not even thirty minutes into the movie, Bucky was asleep. Steve wanted to smile but he was still concerned.

"Friday, can you text me what his temperature is?" Steve whispered. His phone buzzed. 102.1. Steve sighed, the fever was breakimg, hopefully it'll be just about gone by morning. "Let Bruce know and see if he can come check on him in the morning." Friday sent back a thumbs up emoji. Bruce sent a message stating that he will be by around ten in the morning. Right now, it was just a waiting game.

Steve was once again woken up by whining. But this time it was accompanied by poking. Steve smiled, he missed the poking. He woke up and saw blue eyes, that were slightly irritated, staring back at him.

"Daddy?"

"Hey, sweet boy, how are you feeling?"

"Ear hurt."

"It still hurts? Ear infections usually linger a bit." Steve touched the back of his hand to his cheeks and forehead. "You're not overly hot anymore. That's good." That didn't mean Steve wasn't worried the fever was going to skyrocket again. "How does your stomach feel?"

Bucky shrugged. That answered Steve's question. He was going to have to be careful with food and drinks today.

"Alright, how about a shower then we can wait for Bruce to come and check on you?" Steve rubbed his head. Bucky smiled and nodded. Steve undid the bandage on his arm, it was a little irritated. He got him in the shower then went in his room. He came back with fresh clothes Bucky was smiling and sitting under the stream. He didn't have that red, feverish face anymore, he was still pale though and the drooling, that had been gone for a few days, returned. Steve was about to turn off the shower but Bucky shook his head. "I know you want to sit in the shower, but Bruce will be here in ten minutes." Bucky whined as he turned off the shower. Steve smiled, some normality was coming back. As Steve was getting him dressed, he could hear a faint wheezing from Bucky. Hopefully it'll go away.

Bucky tapped Steve's shoulder and signed swing. "I need you to stay downstairs for a while, unless you were asking to go outside?" Bucky shook his head then went downstairs. Steve followed him, Bucky was in the kitchen.

"Open, please?" He pointed to the pantry.

"What are you feeling like?"

"Honey."

"Buck, you can't have plain honey for breakfast. How about we do oatmeal and you can pour honey on it?" Bucky nodded then he tapped on the fridge. Steve unlocked the fridge, Bucky searched for something. "What are you looking for?"

"Fruit."

"Oh, open that drawer." Steve pointed. Bucky opened the drawer and found the plums. He grabbed two and sat at the table. "Before you eat one, can you go let the doggies outside?" Bucky looked at him then got up. The door had a secondary lock on top of the door that Friday could unlock because the first lock was a simple lock that Bucky could figure out. He heard the door open but he didn't hear the door close. "Bucky."

He heard tapping on the glass. Bucky was outside. "Hi." He smiled.

"Come inside, please." Bucky came back inside. Steve finished the oatmeal, pouring honey on top of it. He cleaned the plums then cut them up. Bucky was slowly eating which probably meant he was being careful of his stomach.

" _Mr. Rogers, Dr. Banner has arrived."_ Friday said. Steve looked at Bucky, still taking his time with his food. Then the doorbell went. Chase and Harley heard it from the outside, they ran inside, barking at the door.

"Loud." Bucky whined.

"Sorry bud." Steve quickly went to the door. "Back up." Harley backed up, Chase was still learning this part, so Steve pushed him back a little. "Sit." They both sat down. Steve opened the door expecting Bruce but not Tony, Nat, Sam and Rumlow all carrying toys. "Why?"

"Because we care. Where's the boy?" Tony asked.

"In the kitchen, eating." Steve let them inside.

"Woah, three legged dog. Hi, I'm going to call you the miniature horse." Tony said.

"His name is Chase." Steve went in the kitchen with Bruce.

"Hey Bucky, how are you feeling?" Bruce asked.

"Okay."

"That's better than yesterday. Can I listen to your chest?"

"Out." He lifted his arm.

"I will take it out as soon as I make sure you sound better. You can keep eating." Bruce listened to his lungs. "He does sound a bit raspy so he may have a cough these next few days."

"Okay."

"Friday, what's his temperature?"

" _100.5._ "

"Well that's certainly better. And I'm assuming this low grade fever is from the ear infection. So I am going to give you this," Bruce handed him liquid ear drops. "That should help with pain. Four drops in each ear and I know he likes to shake his head so cotton balls if you can if not just watch him closely."

"I'm not sure if this is going to work but we'll try."

"And I know this bugged you so here." Bruce gave him two bottles of liquid ibuprofen. "And once you go to the store, buy immune vitamins. They have gummies so that should help him not get so sick when spring comes around."

"Thank you, Bruce."

"Out." Bucky whined. Bruce took out the iv and put a Paw Patrol bandaid on his arm. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Bucky got up, put his bowl in the sink then went in the living room. A little surprised to see everyone here.

"Hey sweetheart, you look so much better already." Nat said. Bucky smiled and sat next to her. Then he noticed the toys.

"Mine?"

"All yours. This card is from Scott. This card and lollipop is from Peter. Mommy got you this big teddy bear because I love you the most." Nat gave him the medium size bear. Bucky loved it.

"I beg to differ because your dear uncle Tony got you a bag of candy and stickers." Bucky's eyes lit up at the mention of candy. Steve mentally cursed at Tony.

"We are not going to argue on who loves him the most. It just matters that someone loves him." Steve said sitting next to him. Bucky flapped his hand then shook his head.

"So when were you going to tell me that you got a three legged dog?" Tony asked.

"Possibly never."

"Why? Cause I might make a prosthetic for him?"

"That's exactly why."

"And you're exactly right. I already got measurements and I should have something ready by the end of next week." Tony patted the dog's head. "So what are we looking at vibranium or something?"

"Don't put vibranium on a dog." Steve frowned.

"Speaking of vibranium, some people from Wakanda is coming here soon." Nat said. Bucky had a lot of favorite people in Wakanda. But if he was thinking about the right person, he was excited.

"Why?" Steve asked.

"That I will talk to you about over the phone because I don't want to get him riled up. So I will call you tonight." Steve nodded. He had a weird gut feeling about this.

"Mommy?" Bucky whined.

"Yes?"

"Swing, please?"

"I have to go, I'm sorry. Maybe another time."

"And with that we have to go as well because the government is at the facility." Tony said.

"Ross?" Steve asked.

"Both of them." Tony sighed dramatically. "We won't go into detail here but they are concerned about-" Tony pointed to Bucky. Steve sighed. "We're just saying that much so in case one of them comes knocking."

"In that case, I might snap at one of them." Steve sighed, remembering fully well that he was inches from strangling Thaddeus.

"When they come, we'll be here." Sam patted his shoulder. "We better go before they start asking. Kid, we're glad you are almost back to normal. We'll see you soon." Sam patted Bucky's head. Bucky looked at him with a look that spelled wrestle me. "And that's our cue to leave."

"Thanks guys." Steve said as they left. He looked at Bucky, who was trying to pick off a wrapper to a lollipop. "I don't understand why they give you so much sugar when they don't want to help you get rid of the sugar rush." Bucky whined then gave him the lollipop.

"Help open, please?"

"Good asking. Though, it's almost time for a nap and I'm not sure you need sugar."

"Please?" Even when sick, Bucky knew how to use his puppy dog eyes. If anything him being sick made Steve give in more easily.

"Okay, close that door." Bucky got up and closed the back door. Steve unwrapped the lollipop and gave it to him. "You don't want your arm on?" Bucky shook his head, he got Steve's hand and pulled him upstairs to his room. He went to his sensory room and sat on his web swing. Bucky motioned for Steve to sit with him. Steve smiled and sat with him, Bucky laid on his lap as Steve swayed the swing.

As night fell, Steve warmed up Sam's soup. Bucky's stomach had become sensitive and he nearly threw up. After he drank a cup of broth, they went upstairs. And it was unfortunately time for ear drops.

Doing ear drops went as well as trying to get Tony to stop calling Harley a horse. Bucky screamed and cried, vigorously shaking his head. And Steve had only done his right ear. Steve felt guilty for causing him pain, but he should have some relief from it in a few minutes.

"Buck, I know you don't like it but can I get this in the other ear?" Bucky clutched his ears. Steve wasn't sure what he could do. Then he had an idea. Candy. He opened his drawer and got a bag of m&m's. Bucky's favorite. "You want candy?" Bucky looked at him. He spotted the candy in his hand. Steve gave him three pieces. "I will give you the rest once we do the other ear."

"Hurts."

"I know and I'm sorry but this is the only way to get rid of it." Bucky was hesitant and that was okay but they had to do at least another two days for the infection to go away. "Come on bud." Bucky scooted closer to him and laid his head on his lap. "Okay, do you want me to count?" Bucky nodded. Steve untwisted the cap and rubbed Bucky's head. "Three...two...one." Steve quickly did the four drops. Bucky quickly sat up and shook his head. Steve held his hand to prevent him from hitting. "Good job. I know it sucks." Steve rubbed Bucky's head to stop him shaking.

"Candy."

"Of course." Steve gave the rest of the bag. Bucky continued to shake his head, it was subtle if Steve hadn't noticed his hair was shaking a bit.

Bucky slowly held his hand out and opened Steve's hand giving him the last m&m.

"What is this for?"

"Thank you." Steve wasn't sure what the thank you was for but he accepted it. Bucky laid on Steve's lap, this sickness was draining him. But knowing this fever was breaking and Bucky was starting to regain his sweet tooth was comforting. He would be okay.

The next day proved Steve right for once. He wouldn't have known Bucky was even sick because of how he was acting today. He was hyper and a bit bratty which wasn't anything surprising. On the downside, Bruce told him to do the ear drops for another two days just to clear out anything. Bucky hated it, Steve hated giving it to him. He was sure the infection was gone by now, but doctor's orders were above his. No matter how many times he has to chase Bucky around the house just to do one ear.

But he was okay, but Steve wasn't sure how long that was going to last when he has to tell Bucky he had a mission soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't go long without doing a sickfic, they are literally one of my favorite one.
> 
> Good things: Superbowl is quickly approaching and I hope to see some SamBucky content.
> 
> Bad things:I literally have no ideas. After Valentine's Day, I have nothing. I was thinking I could introduce another major character but I'm not sure.


End file.
